dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stryker-Fyre
Hi how are you, i am fine but enough about me, talk about you for a change........... okay your really boring. Likes: Me likes Bleach (ALOT), the authors Mathew Reilly, R.A Salvatore and Christopher Paolini, cats, Dragonballz, 3.5e D&D and being very very very lazy. Dislikes:Unneeded movie remakes of popular franchises( i'm looking at you Dragonball Evolution and Eragon), cruelty to animals (no i am not a vegetarian),work and 4e D&D. To further explain myself to strangers i will now talk about about my giant massive long history...... what did you think i was going to say. Okay i'll be serious i have played D&D for about a year now though i have played spin-offs games like Neverwinter Nights and Baldurs Gate: Dark Alliance II. Just to warn you now if procastination was a competitive sport i would be world champion. so i will occasionally leave classes half-done for a while or leave comments and not change the class/article.NOTE: this paragraph is now wrong as my broadband is up and i am now fully dedicted to this website Halleluyah. Also i am a walking encyclopedia of the Bleach universe and have committed to memory the names of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guards (In your face Mayuri Kurotsuchi) so if you need help with something Bleach related and can't find anything on the net i might be able to help. If you wish to edit anything either leave a comment on my talk page or on the discussion page of the article and i ill try to get back to you. P.S: can someone PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE help me with this interwiki linking as i have been trying (unsuccessfully) to link my user page to my other page on the wiki as i fails immensely at it. :Just a warning that you would do well to take note of: Procrastinators are not viewed highly by the majority of established users here (you could even potentially list as a reason this site was created in the first place, given the frustrations over the indecisiveness of the previous Wiki from which many of us came). That being said, I think you would do well to keep the unfinished things archived elsewhere (in a Sandbox, for instance--note that I have many, which just goes to show how punctual I am about finishing things) and not put them up as classes unless you want people stamping them with "Incomplete" labels. - TG Cid 18:02, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: yah, I've pretty much killed any good rep I ever had by posting massive amounts of unfinished junk, still most of that wasn't my fault, my internet dies every few days, anyway just try not to post till your finished and you'll be cool.--ThirdEmperor 01:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Images All images uploaded by any person will be deleted unless they contain both their license and where you got them from. I've noticed none of the images that you have uploaded have that. It's a pain in the ass and I apologize for forcing it on everyone, but it's required to keep us on the right side of the law. So if you could please go back to the images you uploaded, and edit that information in, that would be great. If you need help doing that, drop into the chat (see the link on the sidebar) and we'll be happy to help you. Surgo 13:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :What ones in particular need to be redone coz i can only think of the latest 2 i uploaded.--Stryker-Fyre 01:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Shinigami I know how much you like Bleach, and thought you might be interested in this as an alternate Shinigami, using Improved Wild Talent as a way to gain knowledge of Kidōs. Ichigo (and maybe Kenpachi?) specifically would pick up Bladeblast for Getsuga Tenshou. --Ghostwheel 00:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Me and a mate are working on some Bleach D20 rules that are based off the Bleach D20 rulebook compilation that someone made on Giant In The Playground forums, so thanks, but by the time we finish this I plan to post the classes up or post it up as the sourcebook or something, it is taking a while as we are trying to make it more flavorful as far as abilities go and we are trying to make the real kido. If you give me your email I can send you a nearly comleted copy though, it is fairly good but still needs some work.--Stryker-Fyre 12:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Email The rules that you made for bleach D20 can be sent to spam@evilleagueofvillains.comThe Dire Reverend 23:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC)